So Cold
by MaccaBea
Summary: Aaron thought it was a cool idea for Nick and Zak to be cramped in a morgue room. (Based on the GAC episode, "Former Psychiatric Hospital" but in an AU) [Ghost Adventures Slash. Nak. Nick x Zak. Physically Cold Btw XD]


A/N: So, I remembered I had this tucked away in my Hard Drive. I then read it and thought it was a pretty decent idea! From what I remember, I think I role-played this with an old friend of mine. I forgot how the ending went and I _was_ gonna make it smut, but Laziness XD  
Anyways, Yeah, I edited it and finished. It isn't my best work but i think it's pretty decently written ouo

Cheers!

* * *

Lockdowns were always fun, yeah, nothing much about it. Just four grown men walking about a haunted house, not knowing what awaited them and what was to come.

Who knows what they would find? For all we know, one of them could get badly injured or something could stop this. Like the damn wicked weather.

Maybe like in one of the Paranormal activity movies.

It kinda sounded like one of those horror movies that made you wish you had a friend to hold onto. Which you might want to be as clingy as Jamie is to the Doctor, but we're going a bit far from subject.

Aren't we?

Normal people would be skeptical and call you crazy if you did such, but to this Californian crew, it was a hobby of theirs.

A hobby that sure brought in the dough.

Lots of dough.

But also was quite fun.

Every now and then, before the lockdowns, they'd be goofing off as if they were immature teenagers at a party. Even with the most seriousness, they'd get in a giggle here and there.

But the fun had to come to a subtle calming as dusk was slowly creeping over the hills.

**_~Crowded streets are cleared away~_**

Now that flashlights were turned to night vision and the doors were being ready for lockdown, the crew had full effort readying in their veins.

Zak, of course, was a little bit jittery at the start of any investigation.

It was an average response to such thing, since being interested in this since he was a small boy.

Yeah, most boys, when young, were skeptics. Their parents were to tell them that Bigfoot, UFOs and ghosts were not fact. They were nothing but a myth for the world to be more curious, but for young Zak Bagans, he was the curious type.

Well, you might be right that most kids were the curious type, but he was the paranormal type of curious.

As he aged, His curiosity grew very dim to the point in which his career was to something in a different level.

Then the event a couple years ago changed everything.

It all came back to a spark.

**_~One by One~_**

The talking would have to wait later.

Now was the time for silence. To let the quiet speak. It was the paranormal's turn for their piece of mind.

All the three guys needed to do was to talk when they needed to, whether it was their partners or the dead. The narrating would certainly be added later when the film was edited.

**_~Hollow heroes separate~_**

Zak's wide dilated eyes moved cautiously forward down the steep hallway.

"We're splitting up here," Zak murmured to the other two just loud enough for them to hear, but not too loud to interrupt the undead.

"Nick and I'll head over towards the morgue." He finished, his gaze that once was in front of him moved to the others, making sure to follow the sound of their breathing to be able to know where they may exactly be standing.

Something interesting was yet to be found, saving the surprise of listening to the EVP recordings for later.

Leaving Aaron towards his own section of the building, leading to Zak nodding towards Nick, and then both heading towards the morgue.

As usual, it wasn't a shock that Nick was left alone with Zak. It was always settling to be left alone on an investigation with him.

Thankfully a time without that goofball of a man named Aaron.

Not that he was anything bad, just, he got oh-so scared too easily.

Well, way too easily.

But, at first, being alone with Zak was... well he was curious why Zak never let Aaron and him alone much.

I mean, yeah, Zak should spend some Lockdowns with his other partner, not leave one by himself all night long.

As they headed down the morgue, Nick remembered Aaron's words, "You guys seriously need to be locked down in that morgue together.." But the small fear of them getting locked down in a small container that once held the dead was a bit...terrifying to be honest.

Nick was kinda claustrophobic and two of them in that thing?

God, no way on earth was he able to do that...

**_~As they run~_**

As Nick noticed they were getting closer to the morgue room, he pointed his infrared camera towards Zak's face, trying to see his expression.

"Bro, you got the key?" A little of hope wished he didn't have it all. That it just was magically gone.

Zak walked ahead into the dark room, eyes scanning the area in a small hesitation.

"Yeah, got them right here..." Zak answered his question finally from all the anticipation, almost in a light whisper.

His blue eyes searching the darkness for any sort of light, orb or simply anything. Maybe even a small glimmer of some sort.

Since he wasn't the one holding the camera, his senses turned to touch and less of seeing.

The morgue wasn't one of the most pleasant places, it held the air of death and the smell of cold, wet metal. You could sense the sadness and could almost feel a flashback of one's life.

The single thought of their life was cruel. It wasn't something you'd want to spend a night in if you weren't doing an investigation. 

**_~You're so cold~_**

~Keep your hand in mine~

Zak turned, his light colored eyes searched before he caught the small,red light on the LCD camera, finding the lense as his eyes focused.

His prior thoughts in listening for any sounds that may be heard. A small chill ran up his spine, arms shaking slightly with that small tingly feeling.

"Damn it's fucking cold in here..." Zak snapped

By looking through Nick's own infrared camera, he could see a small glimpse of his own Breath.

"Tell me about it..." Nick chuckled lightly under his breath, and nodded, "And alright..here..." he said slightly quiet, finally moving slowly over to the Morgue container, camera in hand.

He let the camera hang from the straps along his frame, being able to angle it so it would catch what they were doing. Nick's arms clutched at his bag and pulled out a small flashlight, pointing it to the container so Zak would be able to see the lock better.

Zak hesitated in the dark for a moment or two, before he slightly nodded as well, "Thanks." he murmured before flashing a soft smile, taking the key in hand as he slowly unlocked it.

Before he was to go in with Nick, he turned slightly and rose his voice like he usually did during the investigation.

"Anyone here that was put in this morgue...Did you..Did you die in here?" The questions was sort of broad and customary, but better than nothing at all.

Zak honestly didn't want to be in the morgue, like Nick. It gave an unwelcoming atmosphere.

Nick seriously and honestly didn't want to do it, but hey, ya gotta do what ya gotta do. And this was that kind of situation.

Damn, Aaron...

**_~Wise men wonder while strong men die~_**

As Zak talked and provoked the spirits more as Nick couldn't help but shine the infrared light towards Zak and hesitantly stare.

And Admire how he looked...

His thoughts were shaken out his head as he bit at his bottom lip.

Oh dear god, not those thoughts.

Especially not now.

And another reason why he didn't want to be put in that container, that oh so small container, with Zak was that he had a-

What would you call it?

A small bro-crush?

Eh, maybe that.

And thank the heavens above and the spirits around, that Zak couldn't see the small twinge of red that was creeping along Nick's face.

It just wasn't Nick to blush suddenly.

**_~Show me how it ends it's alright~_**

Zak finished his small provoking as he opened the small container door wider.

The smell, Oh the dreadful smell.

The same but slightly worse smell of the room.

The smell made both men scrunch up their noses for a moment or two.

"You ready, Dude?"

Nick gave a slight shrug, "I guess..."

Nick bit into his bottom lip once again, laying his camera in the far corner inside the container of the morgue container.

He was hesitant before he, himself, slid into container.

He took a few minutes to get situated as well, finishing minutes later as he laid back, head near the container's door and head facing up.

He looked back, seeing Zak standing and squinting as he pointed the flashlight slightly in the direction of Nick.

"Ehm..Alright..Uhm.."

Well this was extremely small.

Oh so small.

Dear. God.

The whole container together was each built up in a stack, not ones on sides.

Yes, this was seriously only for the dead and not the living...whatsoever.

So, Well, Zak would either not get in, ask questions outside the box (Hopefully)

Or get inside with Nick and be on top of him.

Lordy, Lordy.

He'd be so close. Oh so damn close.

The thought crept slowly in his mind.

The whole situation was utterly awkward, really.

I mean, getting ontop of another team mate, just to get some small EVP recording…

Going a bit far aren't we now? 

**_~Show me how defenseless you really are~_**

~satisfied and empty inside~

Zak sorta was hesitant himself in this sort of situation before starting to crawl in with him.

Oh, So he was getting in there with him now...

If Nick said his cheeks weren't beet red, he'd be lying.

Zak slightly settled on top of the other, his legs on each side of him.

Not the most comf- Oh, wait this was kinda actually comfortable to be honest.

...Oh.

Zak tried to make a small room for personal space, because hell knows you need that in a time like this.

"Damn it's even more cold in here..." Zak's lips escaped a small whimper as he felt the cold metal against his flesh, pulling his shirt down so his slight shown skin wouldn't meet the cold metal once more.

His voice was warm against Nick's, voice quieted due to the proximity.

Nick's breath hitched from the coldness and mostly about how close their bodies were only spot Nick's hands seemed to settle upon that was the only spot was, well, Zak's waist.

Oh, seriously now?

Really?

Nick's eyes, brown and milky, looked up at the other's. His free hand that wasn't comfortable slowly moved to close the small door shut.

As they sat there in hesitation, Nick was the first to speak,

"Is there anyone out there?" his words had faintly echoed from the metal, trying not to sound flustered. His other arm moved to the other side of Zak's waist.

Dear god..

Nick tried his full best to ignore the awkwardness, knowing the camera was fully aiming at them in the little spot it sat in.

Oh, so the camera got it's own damn room?

Oh, I see how it is.

Typical.

**_~Well, that's alright, let's give this another try~_**

Nick, trying his fullest but couldn't help but fail, pulled them both a bit closer instinctively.

Zak's eyes met along with Nick's in the most questionable way before he hesitantly flicked them to the side. He immediately tried to fall into a serious atmosphere that was carried through investigations.

He cleared his throat before he spoke softly, starting to ask his questions, hands moving to somehow turn his Digital Recorder on.

"Were you the one that had your body in this container?" Zak said lightly, eyes watching the space as his ears strained for any noise. Any noise, whatsoever.

"D-dude...Did you just touch my leg...?" Zak asked Nick, looking down at him with a slight eyes widened.

Nick gave a small shake of the head, indicating that he didn't.

"Take our energy.." Nick mumbled, slightly regretting his words.

Oh, you don't remember that Island, hmm?

His waist couldn't do anything but press up against Zak's.

Oh dear, the pressure.

The body warmth was all he needed from the cold area. The small body heat was all he ever needed.

A small chill ran up Zak's spine as he moved even closer to Nick, if it was possible.

The container was helping them get close.

He was just so warm.

So gentle.

In this oh-so cold atmosphere.

Goosebumps started to lightly run up both of their arms as Zak watched around them silently,

"...Was that you? Are you causing this..this cold atmosphere?" he questioned, his warm breath along Nick's face, but that didn't make him complain one bit.

Nick had his head laid back, one of his free arms that was wound around Zak's waist found it's way around Zak's neck.

Nick honestly didn't want to ask another question, wanting to let Zak lead it all.

Oh My, Their faces…

So close...

**_~If you find your family, don't you cry~_**

Zak's breath had softened and hitched as the other male moved closer, his hand that was holding the flashlight across his side, along near his waist.

God damn, he was so warm compared to the freezing air.

Nick's chest couldn't bare how fast his heart was racing along his ribs. It felt as though he had been running a race the whole entire time.

Zak's eyes flicked from his expression from Nick to watch around them.

The tension just continued to build as if it were a challenge. So hesitant with actions as it felt as though they had been laying against each other's flushed flesh for hours.

It couldn't just go on like this. Just too awkward…

But oh.

Did the touch on the neck that was made a couple minutes ago just suddenly signal something in Zak?

It must have because Zak's eyes, which were along anywhere except the small male, were now directly looking into what zak thought and knew were Nick's eyes. Both men's chest heaved with much pressure, feeling each other's heart racing.

So Nick wasn't the only one that felt the nervousness?

The stare down couldn't last any longer to Zak's opinion as it was him to make the move. This move was such a surprisement to small Nick.

The surprisement was nethertheless a rather rough kiss to the lips.

Zak wasn't Gay was he?

Was he?

**_~In this land of make-believe, dead and dry~_**

Nick couldn't protest to such, being overwhelmed of the soft, plump lips along his own. It felt so right.

He felt so right.

It made both men's worries of warmth fade instantly.

Nick's other hand along Zak's waist had moved to where the other was against Zak's flushed neck.

Heads turned as a rage of kissing continued on, just nipping and suckles to lips. It then evolved as Nick was the one to slide his tongue along the older man's lower lip.

Zak took the advantage, opening his mouth as Nick's tongue slid ever so slowly against Zak's own. Groans escaped them both as it continued at this for who knows.

It all had to come to a subtle as it was Zak to finish it as he was the one to start it.

They were hesitant, trying to stare at each other's eyes in the darkness. They could slightly see, thankfully for a dim light from the-

...Camera…

Oh shit. The camera.

**_~You're so cold, but you feel alive~_**

A cough was heard from Zak.

"S-Sorry, Bro" he murmured, forgetting they were in there for a moment as he tried getting off and hit his head.

"Shit" he seemed more jittery than ever.

Nick was quiet in the tension, but shook his head.

"No, You're not sorry"

Zak blinked.

"What?"

"You wanted it right?"

"Ye-"

Before Zak could say anything else, Nick interrupted with a more smoother and delicate kiss. Zak was almost shocked, but leaned into it more.

It was a couple minutes into the kiss till Nick was to pull away as well.

"..You have no idea how long I've wanted that" Nick whispered.

A flutter from both of them could now fill the awkward tension. They were almost happy they didn't get any footage.

Well, any they didn't know of, that is.

And oh.

About the camera..?

They could screw that Camera for all they cared.

All they had to do was somehow cut that scene from it.

It couldn't be that hard.

Could it?

**_~Lay your hand on me one last time~_**


End file.
